


(santa) Kink Unlocked

by CharWright5



Series: Santa Daichi [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Kuroo Tetsurou, Santa Kink, santa suit, santa suit kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Daichi had no idea that when he volunteered to play Santa at the local kid's hospital, he'd inadvertently stumble upon a new turn-on for his boyfriend...
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Santa Daichi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606690
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	(santa) Kink Unlocked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsAiryBro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/gifts).



> This was written for Airy's Christmas gift and they insisted it be posted so wah-lah! It was done before all the time skip stuff but uh... just assume that what Daichi is canonically, he also is here, since it doesn't explicitly say...

The suit was surprisingly comfortable, a little baggy in some places, but overall, not itchy or stiff or scratchy the way Daichi had figured it would be, considering it spent most of the year in a closet. Probably helped that he'd taken it to a cleaners to freshen it up, removing the scent of dust and must and mothballs, probably softening the material up as well.

The fake beard on the other hand...

Yeah, Daichi was gonna let that one hang around his neck for a while. Hold off on the wig, too, for that matter. 

Looking in the mirror, he checked himself out, inspecting his appearance. The Santa suit was definitely ill-fitting, not much of a surprise considering it wasn't to his measurements and was instead frequently loaned out to whatever Alpha was posing as the big guy for the local children's hospital event. The pants were baggy, even if they were only a size or two too big around the waist, the coat loose and hanging off him. Part of him wondered if maybe he needed to put on the fat-suit with its large belly, only to realize it most likely wouldn't allow the coat to close. His musculature would make it a very tight fit.

He breathed out a swear as he folded the coat's flaps over his torso, the oversized belt dangling free. Maybe he could get away with this, rather than the zipper. It fit him better this way, even if he wasn't as rotund as the jolly old elf himself.

Maybe he should put on the fat-suit.

Maybe he should've never volunteered.

No, no way on that. Not only was it impossible to go back in time and undo his agreeing to playing Santa, he also couldn't call up Suga--who'd wrangled him into the job in the first place--and tell him to find a replacement. He was supposed to be at the hospital in an hour, supposed to be visiting the sick kids soon after that, handing out donated toys, listening to Christmas wishes, providing a little bit of joy and an escape from all the worries and illness.

He'd be real Scrooge to back out now. Or a Grinch. Or both. Ebenezer Grinch.

He continued fussing over the folds of the coat before giving up with a sigh, letting it hang open to expose the fitted white tee he had on underneath, the red suspenders holding his pants up. He honestly couldn't decide, mind too focused elsewhere.

Time for a second opinion.

"Sa'amuraaaaaa!" the aforementioned second opinion called through from the next room and Daichi felt his brow crinkle in annoyance at the old nickname. "Did the suit kick your ass? Need help taking your clothes off?"

Daichi rolled his eyes. "I can take my clothes off perfectly fine, thanks!" he called back, glaring through the closed door.

"Yeah, but I'm so much better than you at it!"

His eyes went skyward, staying this time, praying for strength as he so often did. He loved his Omega, truly. It was a bumpy road to get there, teasing and jabs and competitiveness that defined their relationship and became their modus operandi for how they treated one another. Then came the realization that it went deeper than a prideful need to beat the other guy, that the tension wasn't just on the court or in the arcade or wherever else they were trying to beat each other. Suga's constant jokes for them to "get a damn room already!" became a suggestion they took seriously, bringing about the epiphany that underneath the competitiveness was a sexual tension that had been building for years before finally releasing.

Multiple times that night.

And the morning light had brought about confessions over not wanting it to be _just_ that sole night, _just_ rolling around in bed together when the tension became too much once more. Now there they were, living together, with Daichi having already asked the Kuroo family yet unable to find the right moment to ask the Omega himself.

Didn't mean the competitiveness or the jabs or the dumb quips disguising flirting had gone away. If anything, Kuroo had become even more shameless, even more bold with his heavy innuendos, even more insufferable at times.

But Daichi loved the asshole with all his being.

"I don't need help taking anything off!" he called out, head level, reaching for the doorknob. "More like I'm having issues with it being on." Leaving the bathroom, he walked down the hallway to where his boyfriend was waiting in the living room. He found Kuroo lounging on the couch where Daichi had left him, bored expression on his face before he caught sight of the Alpha.

And suddenly the last thing Kuroo was was bored.

The Omega went wide eyed, scent bursting and filling the small living room, before a salacious smirk spread across his face. "Oh, Santa Daddy, I have been _naughty_ ," he purred as he sank further on the couch, legs splayed, arms spread, head tilted to expose his neck.

And goddamn if he didn't make a _very_ inviting and delectable scene.

Daichi took a couple steps forward, fully prepared to cover his Omega with his body, his scent, to bury his nose in the scent gland that was practically beckoning him over, like a cartoon scent trail forming an actual hand and trying to drag him over.

Only...

When he moved...

He realized what the hell he was wearing.

That promptly stopped him in his tracks, put an end to any plans or inappropriate thoughts, and killed the half-chub that'd formed solely at Kuroo's scent.

The alluring bastard.

Daichi held up a single finger in warning. "No."

Kuroo's smirk grew. "Oh, come on, Santa. Aren't you going to throw me over your knee and spank me for being on the naughty list?" He wiggled his eyebrows, his leg, scent wafting and growing stronger as he apparently imagined what he described actually happening.

Which just made Daichi glare in annoyance. "Pretty sure Krampus doles out the corporal punishment. Santa just leaves coal."

"Well how about you slide down my chimney and deposit some coal of your own?"

Now Daichi was grimacing, wondering what it was exactly he saw in this moron. "That was terrible, even for you."

Kuroo seesawed his head, making a humming noise that was interpreted as "debatable", but even he could concede that it was an awful line. "Still think you should do it," he commented, smirk still plastered on his face.

The grimace turned into a glower, Daichi huffing as he put his hands on his hips. "I'm having serious issues and you're making terrible puns that I'm sure are sacrilegious in some way."

"I'm making merry."

Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh come on, Saaaaaaa'mura," Kuroo purred, the sound of him rising up off the couch hitting Daichi's ears. "Don't be like that. It's not my fault you inspired a new kink."

The Alpha dropped his hand, seeing his boyfriend sauntering over, and sputtered briefly. "The hell? What new kink?"

That Cheshire Cat smirk as Kuroo slithered his arms around Daichi's waist, under the jacket. He pressed up against him, ground his hips forward in a tease, and Daichi aimed his glare up at his taller boyfriend. "A Daddy Santa kink," he purred, lowering his head to nuzzle against the Alpha's scent gland.

Ah hell.

"I am _not_ fucking you in a Santa suit, Tetsurou."

Kuroo lifted his head to pout. " _Please_. It's all I want for Christmas and I've been an _awfully_ good boy."

"You literally just told me you'd been naughty and deserved a spanking."

A single shoulder was shrugged. "Whatever has you bending me over and fucking into me wearing that suit, _Santa_." He put a teasing purr onto the name and Daichi...

Daichi screwed up his features, hating how the sound of it had his resolve weakening, hating how the bright scent of his Omega had his cock chubbing up in his borrowed Santa pants once more.

Still, he had to remain firm, strong. He didn't mind exploring new kinks, trying new positions, experimenting and finding new enjoyable things that got them both off.

However...

There was a line. And fucking in a borrowed Santa suit, getting it covered in their scents and various bodily fluids...

Okay, he had to admit that sounded hot as hell, but he knew the aftermath of when he returned it, when he saw it taken out for the next event, not worth it. He'd never be able to look at Suga ever again, never be able to live down the teasing that would be sure to come from his friend.

"Tetsu, we _really_ can't," he stated, hating how his voice sounded a little shaky, clearing his throat to firm it up some. "It's not my suit. And I'm not paying for the dry cleaning bill."

"I will," Kuroo quickly volunteered. "Hell, I'll just buy you a whole new suit."

"You're gonna buy me an entire Santa suit just to have sex in?" Daichi sounded dubious but deep down... he knew this fool would actually do it.

"Yep!"

His Omega was too damn horny and too damn determined with the wrong things.

And Daichi was too damn weak and honestly... too damn intrigued...

And with a heavy sigh, he felt the last of his resolve crumbling. "Fine," he breathed out, Kuroo's scent exploding in excitement and arousal. He pinned the guy in place with a hard look and a firm finger in his face. " _Not_ now. I really do need to get going. And I'm not going to a children's ward reeking of come or sporting an erection so chill the hell out."

Kuroo slipped away, hands held up in innocence and supplication. But the smirk was still there and Daichi had a feeling that by the time he got back from the party, his boyfriend would have located another Santa suit for him to wear, leading to a not so silent night.

He honestly couldn't tell if he was looking forward to it or dreading it.


End file.
